Our Baby
by BetweenMindAndHeart
Summary: Casey has been seeing a man named James for the last six month he seemed like the perfect man wealthy great looking what happens when he tells her he's really married and she has to coup with that and the fact shes gonna become a mother Please R


**Our Baby**

**Biography** (characters are younger then on the show pictures of Alex are Britney spears son Sean Preston but the older version of Alex is my actual 6yr old cousin Alexander Victor I changed the middle name because I hate his the picture of mike's (1st biological) and Casey (2nd) second child Lillian May is something I got off of though the older picture is also my now 2yr old cousin and Alex's real sister Lilly)

**Casey(Case, Ladybug) Lenne Novak**-September 10, 1980 she's 25 1/2, dark red hair dyed blonde hazel eyes spends six months with a perfect wealthy man until he dumps her and then tells her he's really married but she has a secret she's going to keep from him she'll call an old friend to come help her get on with her life

**Michael(Mike) Jeremy Stevens**-December 9, 1978 he's 27 ½, blonde hair blue eyes Casey best friend since grade school and her first crush as she was his to he comes to help out when Casey calls him.(made him up)

**Alexander(Alex) Caleb Stevens-Novak**-March 23, 2007 he's Casey's big secret from the man that dumped her will have the fathers brown hair and brown but every facial feature of Casey eyes Michael will be there for the birth and will sign the birth certificate and give him his last name. And will be in Adams life more then his real father. He's born 11 days early April 1 is his actual due date will be mentioned 

**Lillian (Lila, Lilly) May Stevens**-December 7, 2011 she'll have blonde hair blue eyes like the father and be Casey last child /maybe ;)\\.

Casey's dress

Casey Apartment

Alex nursery

Lilly's nursery

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**July 2006 Casey's apartment**

Casey sat on her couch in a shiny purple and green ankle length dress she wore her hair down in a wave she wore black mascara black eye liner and sheer gloss on her lips though she had looked pretty at one time because now her make-up was running down her cheeks she went to dinner with who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with just dumped her to go back to his wife who he was married to the whole six months he was screwing Casey now she was left with a broken heart though she knew who could help her so she picked up the phone and called Michael Stevens and then went and grab a girls second best friend when their depressed rocky road chocolate chip ice cream and just ate away.

Next morning 9:06AM

-knocking-

Casey rose off the couch still wearing the assumable from last night she opened the front door to reveal Michael standing behind it he flew all the way from new jersey to New York just to comfort her which he did as soon as she saw him he pulled her into a tight hug and made a lovely comment on her dress and then he made remark about the ice cream and she gave a slight giggle which made him laugh.

Have you eaten yet?  
no muffled  
why don't you go get out of that very gorgeous dress and get your faced cleaned up and get into something comfy and I'll make you something to eat and you can tell about what happen sound good?  
Mm…hmm!

After about 45minutes of eating, crying, and explaining the worst 6 months of her life they went for a long walk and stopped by the movie store and picked out a few then went back to Casey's apartment for more self indulging

9:15PM

-sniffing-

That was a sad movie don't you think?

Okay I think its time for bed

I am a little tired

3:06AM Casey's bathroom

-Tired voice-

Case you okay?  
I'm sick!  
You think it's everything you've eaten in the last 16 hours  
shut up something's wrong I have to go to the drug store  
Casey its 3AM…oh wow 3AM!  
I don't care  
I know you don't but are there any open this time of night  
yes I'll be right back

she try's to walk past him but he grabs her.

hey its late go back to do what every it is in the morning okay

she looked at him for a second then decided to obey his order she went and crawled back in bed

good-night  
Mm…hmm?

Next morning 9:45AM

Casey woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking which made her sick to her stomach she got up and went into the kitchen were she found mike cooking her and himself breakfast

you didn't have to make breakfast you know  
yeah but I wanted to now can you tell me what all the commotion was for last night or should I say early this morning  
sorry but I'm late this month  
Hmm….?  
IIIIII...MM…..LAAATTE!  
I heard that

Then what was the "hmm" for

I was just wondering that's all

No you were thinking the same thing I was

Do you think you are you know?  
I don't know…!  
You don't sound to upset about the idea of being pregnant

Well why should if I'm not then I'm not and if I am then I just have to except that fact it's not the babies fault and Iv always wanted kids course I didn't think I would have them this early

Well think of it like this your not 16 and pregnant you can afford to take care of child

True….so are you going to the drug store with me?  
Of course I'm going with you why wouldn't I I'm here to support you aren't I?  
Yes and I'm great full for that  
I know you are kisses top of head now eat up if you can then you can get ready and we'll go sound good  
Mm…hmm

They spent the next 30 minutes eating and then Casey spent 20 minutes in the bathroom then they went to the store in the car they went over the pro and cons of her becoming a mother or not becoming one

Think of it this way if are pregnant then you'll always have someone to give all your extra love to and you'll always have someone to talk to of course that is all when I'm not available Casey chuckles actually I don't see anything bad here

your forgetting my job I'm going to have to cut down on my hours I mean I make good money either way but I cant see my self working nine hours a day because then my child wouldn't get see me

True but that's all adjustable I've meet you boss and he seems like a reasonable guy

HA…you haven't been around him long enough

Well…. Stutters he seemed nice to me

Yea well we still have to find out if I even am pregnant but what if I am what am I going to tell James

You don't have to tell him anything you're never going to see him again you I mean he doesn't work in the same place as you does he?

No but he does work in the same office as my friend Alex Cabot

Well then does she know about you too?  
I don't know he didn't like me discussing our relationship with anyone I didn't get it at first but now I do.  
Looks at her with sympathy

Well you'll a perfect parent with or without him you hear me?  
Yeah!

good plus I'll always be around to help no matter what like if you have a boy I'll be there to teach him how to catch

Chuckles who said I would have a boy

You think you'll have a girl

I don't think anything, I'm going to wait & see if im even pregnant

Alright I was just saying

I know and im glad your going to be here

I wouldn't miss it.  
You do realize im going to have to tell everyone at work?

It'll be okay I promise you'll never have to do it alone.  
Thanks.

**Casey's Apartment later that day**

So what now?  
I have to wait 20 minutes   
Come here!

He pulls her into a friendly hug she buried her face into his chest

As I remember we've done this once before except I was apart of it

Yeah it was right after senior prom we got so wasted we ended up at your house on your couch

That's right my parents were out of town and we managed to make it to my house without killing ourselves and anyone else around us which I think god for everyday.

We were young but we were lucky

Damn right we were but I remember the next morning we freaked out not only were my parents due to come home that day we were afraid our friendship would be ruined but it wasn't hell it made us closer then most friends.

Yeah but remember it was only a week or two later and you came up to me while I was at my locker and told me flat out you thought you were pregnant do you know how scared I was?

Well yeah I was to I thought I was about to become a mother and you were going to be the father!

Well yeah I was afraid of that to but I was also afraid of your dad and what he was going to do when he found out

Yeah well it turned out I wasn't pregnant that was a relief on me I wasn't ready mentally or physically become a mother though in a way I wanted to have the baby if I was.

Yeah I thought it would of nice to be a father even though I wasn't ready as well.

What do think it would have been like if we did have a baby after that night?

Oh gosh I don't know but do realize that he or she would be about 9 or 10?  
Do you think we would still be friends?

Of course and I think we would have made great parents.

You do?

Mm-hmm…you'd make a great mother.

But do you think we would have the jobs we do today?

I don't know about me but I know you would you were determined to become an attorney

Chuckles it's been 20 minutes I'll be back sighs **  
**

Mike stands outside of the bathroom and patiently waits for her to return she took longer then needed so he already had good prediction of what she was going to come out and tell him he watched her exit from the bathroom with this blank look on her face he walked up to her and pulled her into hug telling her everything would be okay that she would get through everything and that he would be by her side the whole time

Now you do know im going to have to leave for at least a month or three so I can finish something for then I'll be back here and I'll be yours for the whole pregnancy  
Just as long as you promise me you'll be back  
I will and if im not then your coming there  
I..Uh...Need to call Alex and liv.

Hungry?  
A little  
How about I go and make us something to and will just watch a movie or something sound okay?

Sound's perfect.

Okay

Casey leaves towards her office and calls up Alex 

ringing

Hello

Alex…hey its Casey  
Case hey what's up

I've got to tell you something did you know an attorney named James  
yeah why?

Did you know he was married?

Yeah what's this all about  
Im pregnant!

Okay so what does that have to do with? Oh no!

We were going together for the last six months and he broke it off a few nights ago telling me he was married I didn't know breaking down and now im pregnant

Its okay…now does he know?

No but he will Im probably going to see him around the office or the court house

No you wont you'll come to my office I'll talk to branch and see if he can get someone to take your place for awhile okay but we probably wont be able to do that for a few months but we'll get everything fixed okay

Mm-hmm thanks Alex

No problem have you told liv yet?

No I was going to call her after I told you

Are you alone?

No I have an old grade school friend here

Good would you like me to call Olivia for you?

Would you?

Of course so I'll see you tomorrow?

Yeah I'll be in.

Alright well I guess in a way congratulations

Thanks

Okay I'll see you tomorrow bye

Bye

Casey put the phone back on the charger she decided that she was going to be happy about this she was going to be someone's mother soon so she knew she had to be ready she figured mike was busy making lunch so she got on the computer and pulled up some site about pregnancy and baby care she book marked all the ones that looked helpful she figured she would go over them when she had another day off but for right now she just wanted to go eat lunch and chill

**Next day the Office**

Casey walked into her office and sat her stuff down she fixed everything and got ready to go to the 1-6 she was sure everyone knew by now she had just sat down when someone knocked on the door

Come in  
Case…hey

Liv hi…and you don't have to say anything I know you know Alex asked if I wanted her to tell you I told her it was okay

Yeah but are you okay?

Yeah I've had mike with me so it's been a little easy at least im not alone.

True but you still wouldn't of been alone even if he wasn't here you'd still have everyone in the squad room and in the DA's office

True but having him around and having you guys around just feels different

Well yeah you've known him longer then you've known us

I guess that's it I don't know really!

Casey asked if liv knew what Alex was planning on doing with her and she said yes that she did in fact know after that awkward conversation Olivia decided to ask her about mike

so how is mike doing?

He's good though he had to go back to jersey for a few month's to finish something for his job then he's going to be back down here for a few months he's going to be back and forth a lot though he says he's going to take his vacation for two weeks the first week is going to be just us hanging out then the week after that is and hopefully the baby will show up?

You already sound like a happy mother-to-be like you can't wait for this baby to get here.

In a way I cant I like the idea of being a mother I don't know what happen because yesterday I was terrified to become a mother but I think what help is when me and mike talked about are slight scare in high school!

What slight scare? Is there something you haven't told me?

Me and mike have been friends since grade school you know that….

Yeah….and….?

Well in high school this was right before senior prom my boyfriend broke up with me and just so mike could take me he broke his date with his girlfriend or should I say broke up with her.

Really?

Mm-hmm...and he was so sweet about it to he didn't tell me he was going to do it I remember sitting at home crying cause I had picked out my dress and everything I mean my hair and nails were done too but then my mom comes in and tells me to get ready that my date was here and I had no idea so I got ready and went down stairs to see him a full black tux's he looked so handsome so we went to the prom we danced all night long but after the party we went to a friends for a party were we got wasted and ended up back at his house and im sure you can guess what happen from there on

A yeah I can

That was my high school scare though it didn't ruin our friendship like we were afraid it was going to do. It brought us closer as friends.

That's good and I've met him so I know he's a nice guy and everything.

I think the reason he wants to help with this baby is because of that scare in high school!

Maybe I think he'll be a great father figure for this baby.  
Me too.

Well I have to get back to the squad room I just came to see if you were doing okay.

I am thanks liv.

See you later.  
Bye

Later that night Casey received a call from mike to see how she was holding up she said she was just fine but that she missed his cooking he said he would cook her something big when he got back they hung up after an hour of talking she had work in the morning and she was starting to feel sick who ever called it morning sickness did think it through enough or was just an idiot Casey was betting on both she never really got sick in the morning it more like nausea the evening time is when it really hit her.

**September 6, 2006 10 weeks later (1st week of 3rd month)**

Casey stood at the gate of the New York international she was waiting for mike he didn't miss much while he was gone Casey still wasn't really showing I mean if you were to look really hard you might notice a baby bump Casey was looking at a picture that was hanging on the wall by the gate when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders she literally jumped 10 feet in the air and mike just laughed

It's not funny Slapping his shoulder

Im sorry kisses her cheek so have I missed anything?

No not really I went to get an ultra-sound and they said the baby's heart sounded good.

That's good when's your next appointment is?

Um…in a week I think I have to look at my calendar but I know I made sure I scheduled it for when you were here.  
Now how long do I have to wait to know what you're having?  
Exactly 6 months!

You mean you're not going to find out the sex?

Nope I want it to be a surprise.

Ah…do you have to go to work? He notice she was wearing a suit

Yeah I took my lunch break to come get you

You know you didn't have to do that I could have taken a taxi and waited for you to get home.

Yeah but I forgot to leave the key under the mate.

I have a key remember

No but then a again im slowly losing my mind

No your not you just have a lot on it

Maybe you're right im sorry I have to go back to work though.

Its okay it'll give me time to find and make you dinner as I recall I did say I was going to make you something big to eat.

I remember.

After a couple weeks of him being there he notice Casey starting to change she was now 18 weeks along it's was the first week of her 5th month for one she was really moody now like she would be happy one minute then crying the next he had no Idea what he was suppose to do then not along ago she started to feel the baby moving witch keep her happy all day she was getting bigger everyday though he didn't tell her that he was afraid she find him insensitive he didn't know how to make her understand that he thought she looked cute pregnant its not like he was saying she was fat because she wasn't he just had no idea what to say or do so when she was at work he decided he'd look online and see if he could find anything that would help him get through it with her.

**November 30th 2006 (22 weeks 5th month) **

mike was suppose to leave in the morning so he knew they had to get to the airport early he was going to be gone till January then he'd be back for good so in the time he was gone Casey was suppose to choose the nursery colors because when he got back he was going to paint the nursery for her she suppose to have her baby shower while he was gone too though she didn't know he was sworn to secrecy not to tell her liv and Alex figured it would take her mind off his absents mike sat packing his stuff he left a few things there he knew he was coming back he wasn't going to go back on his word of not being there for her at the time he didn't see her standing in the door way till he turned to go to the closet.

Hey I thought you were asleep  
I couldn't sleep anymore you getting ready for tomorrow?

Yup. How you feeling?

My back hurts a little and I have leg cramps.  
Then you should be off your feet lying down.  
I can't every time I do the baby doesn't stop moving.   
Well the book did say their more active in the evening time

Casey came and sat on the edge of the bed and mike sat next to her she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed he placed his hand on her lower back and rubbed in a circular motion he placed a friendly kiss on the top of her head.

I know you're tired.  
Yeah but when I lay down I just lay there I can't fall asleep  
Come on I know what will help

He took her to her bedroom and told her too get back into bed he sat at the end and began to massage her feet and legs she relaxed as soon as he started

Comfy?

Very

After about 5 minutes he heard a light snoring coming from her he stopped and genteelly tucked her in and kissed her forehead she stirred a little in her sleep and mumbled something in her sleep he leaned down closer to her lips

What was that?

Stay with us tonight Us being her and the baby  
Sure He striped down to his boxers and under shirt and got into the bed next to her she placed her head on his shoulder this use to be a every night thing in collage when it would be storming out she was scared of the thunder he placed his hand on the swell of her stomach

Happy ladybugSomething he's called her since grade school

Why do you call me that?

You don't remember?

Uh-huh  
I started calling you that because of what you were wearing when we first meet you were sitting on the monkey bars wearing a yellow dress with ladybugs all over it  
I remember now you didn't know my name so said hi ladybug girl I got mad…..  
Yeah I remember I was wearing all blue….

Yeah and I called you blueberry boy…  
Chuckles

They both fell asleep morning came to quickly he knew as soon as he had to board the plane Casey was going to lose it that's why they had to leave earlier then his flight so she had enough time to cry and get it all out

I don't want you to go.  
I know you don't but I have to just for a little bit okay I'll be I promise and I'll call everyday just like I did before but right now I have to board the plane okay ladybug

Call me EVERYDAY!

I will I promise Kisses her forehead

she watched him leave and she cried some more she left and headed for work she was working with Alex so far she hadn't seen James since he broke up with her but she liked being away from all the sex crimes and everything I mean she liked putting the assholes behind bars but she would get more revolted and sick to her stomach when she would see horror graphic pictures she figured it was from the hormones.

**DA's office 12:05PM**

Casey sat at her desk well it wasn't her but anyways she was looking through some papers when she heard a knock on the door "come in" Jessica and Christina walked in

Hi guys

Hey Alex wanted us to tell you she's going to be a little bit court ran late today.

Thank you

Your welcome

:Okay I've come to a dead end and im just going to skip to were he returns:

**January 26th 2007 (31st week 7th month)**

Alex waited at New York international for mike Casey wasn't liable to driver anymore she was about the size of a beach ball now when he got off his flight and spotted Alex she handed him a picture of Casey when she was only 5 month Alex told him study that and wait to see what she looked like now

**Casey's apartment that day**

Casey was asleep on the couch when he walked in she was wrapped in a blanket so you couldn't really see her bump he could see it in her face it was completely filled out he went to the guest room and put his stuff on the bed then back to the living room were she was still out cold he went to the kitchen he did the dishes for her and fixed something for dinner he thought he was quite enough but when he turned around he almost or literally jumped out of his skin Casey was leaning against the door frame

You scared me!

Im sorry chuckles I didn't mean to.

Its okay I didn't wake you did I?

Nope the Braxton hicks did.

A confusable look appeared on mikes face and Casey just laughed as she proceeded to tell him what they were

Don't laugh at me!

Sorry Braxton hicks are kind of like practice contractions they don't hurt their just uncomfortable

Okay thinks for bringing me up to speed. Have you chosen any name's yet?

Nope but I couldn't resist but I found out what I was having now everyone else wants to be surprised what about you do you want to know what we're having? I mean you are going to be more of a father to this baby then James every will.

Of course I would love to know.  
It's a boy.

Mikes face lit up with a smile and so did Casey's

I figured you'd want to help with the naming after you found out what it was going to be

Not true I would have helped pick a name even if you were having a girl.

They sat in silence an ate their dinner after words they went over to the couch he had his feet propped up on the coffee table while she laid on the couch with her feet in his lap they were going over a bunch of baby names they couldn't come up with one they came up with two names so they were going to wait and see what the baby looked like an Alexander Caleb or a Matthew Adam the wait was going to be hard but they had no choice

**March 22nd 2007 (39th week 9th month)**

It was 9:15pm and Casey was miserable she was starting to feel clumsy and uncomfortable she couldn't wait for this baby to come there was only a few days left till she was going to see her newborn son Casey was getting ready for bed she knew the day was coming so mike was by her side every minute of the day he wouldn't let her be alone she thought it was sweet at first then it started to get on her nerves but after that morning she started to feel pain but they thought it was just the Braxton hicks but she asked mike to stay with her she walked out of the bathroom and crawled into bed mike was cleaning up the stuff from dinner so he was going to be awhile so she just passed out she awoke 4 hours later at 12:15 with slight but not really painful contraction she decided not to wake mike they read all about labor and delivery and knew it was going to be awhile before she had this baby so she cuddle up next to mike and feel back to sleep only to be awoken 20 minutes later to another little jab she looked at the clock it read 12:34am she decided to go and walk in the living room she'd wait to call the hospital and to wake mike till she knew for a fact she was in labor and they weren't just Braxton hicks she went and got something to drank she sat and turned the TV on she turned it on low knowing mike was right down the hall after about 5 minutes of watching TV she went back in the bedroom and laid back down for a little bit though she couldn't go back to sleep so she just laid there until she felt the need to pee so she went in to the bathroom as soon as she stepped into it she felt this rush of warm water she quickly grabbed the towel from the rack and placed it under her she then went and changed clothe that's when she noticed that the pain's were growing more stronger and were last less longer she timed it they were at 6 minutes and lasted 30 seconds after she was done she called the hospital and they told her to come in and let them check her so she woke Mike up

Mike get we have to go to the hospital……Michael!

Are you sure it time.  
First off do I ever call you Michael and second I called the hospital they want me in so they can check me out  
Alright I'll get your bag and stuff okay?

Mm-hmm

**NY county hospital L&D (labor and delivery) 1:06AM**

they had her settled and they checked her she was already 3cm and doing just fine they gave her the option of staying in the hospital and walking around for a little bit or she could go home and wait till the pain be came unbearable then came back in she chose to stay at the hospital they didn't start to walk around till about a half hour of being there it seem to help with the pain they talked about stuff from high school and what they thought everyone was doing Casey was trying hard to get through this drug free she wanted a natural labor and delivery mike coached her through her contractions though he didn't think he was being much of a big help but she told him he was she couldn't see how she would be doing this if she was alone Olivia and Alex were outside in the waiting room the were waiting for their husbands to show up mike would go out and tell them everything that was happening

**6hrs. Later** ****

The doctor checked her she was now at 6cm and she was dying of pain she could no longer make any means of communication during the contractions she'd lost count on fast they were coming and how long they were lasting all she knew was that she wanted it to end she couldn't walk anymore so that was shot to hell she hooked back to infant monitors and she was dehydrated so she was on an IV.

You progressing wonderfully in another hour or so you should have a beautiful baby but you can still have an epidural if you want one

Mike looked at Casey and asked

Do you want an epidural  
I don't know I cant think straight right now  
Its okay just try and relax wipes tears from face and brush's hair back  
I want everything to be natural but the pain to intense its making me nausea's  
well its not like the epidural but it can take the edge of with pains its called Demerol(A narcotic drug used to relieve pain during pregnancy.) or Nubain(Artificial pain killer commonly used in labor and delivery.) Would you like to try that or we can wait till the pains really become unbearable  
I want to wait but you have anything for the nausea.  
You could try ice chips or water now if you do decide on the Demerol or Nubain they will help the nausea feeling.  
I'll try ice chips  
nurse leaves and comes back  
Here you go honey

After a about an hour she told the nurse that she felt as if she had to use the rest room the nurse went to get the doctor who checked her and then told her she was about to see her bad for the first time it took her a few tries but 30min. of pushing and cussing at everyone around her she gave one last push and out came this screaming mass they placed him on her chest while they suctioned out his nose and mouth and cleaned him up as best they could Casey stared crying he was perfect she thought but she knew he still need a name the nurse took him and cleaned Casey told mike to go tell everyone but he was hesitant on leaving her she told him she was fine the doctor said she had a very small Episiotomy (An operation to enlarge the opening of the vagina with a cut. This is done during childbirth to aid in delivery or to prevent stretching of the mother's muscles and connective tissues.) It only took 2 stitches after words she took a shower and they moved her to another room for more privacy were mike came in carrying the buddle of joy he handed him to Casey.

9lbs 6oz 21in long and he still needs a name  
Oh wow

they both looked at the sleeping baby for a moment and both said

Alexander Caleb both give a chuckle

The nurse came in to get is name for his birth certificate they told the nurse that mike was giving him his last name she shook her head because she understood after she left she returned 20min later with the wrist band which she gently put on his tiny arm then asked Casey

do you want your company now on would like to try and feed him first

I want to try feeding him

The nurse looked at mike who had this completely clueless look on his face Casey chuckled and said he was okay to stay the nurse gave a small smile and began to show Casey how to properly feed him after they were done Casey asked

I was wondering will there be any problems if I were to bottle feed during the night and breastfeed during the day?  
Well are you planning to bottle feed using formula or breast milk?  
I was going to use my milk.  
Then he should be just fine actually when it comes time to wean him from your breast permanently and on to the bottle he should take to it well seeing as he'll be use to having the bottle.

Casey gave a small smile and the nurse left with a little wave after she was gone it only moments later that Olivia and Alex walked in with fin, munch, Liz, and Cragen Casey knew mike said that her friends were out there and the doctor said it too but she had no idea that everyone was out there.

Hey how are you doing?

Tired!  
How about you mike how you feeling?

Im tired too she got more sleep then me  
I did?  
You slept through the contractions.  
I have no memory of that.

Alex held the little guy in her arms she was the last one to hold him they were commenting on how he was going to be nicknamed little Alex seeing as they already had a big Alex. She handed him back to Casey when he started fussing.

So when do you get out of here?

Their going to keep me over night so I can get the rest I missed out on before we take him home

That's good you're going to need it Liz smiled at her on comment

Later that night the nurse took the baby to the nursery she only woke Casey once to feed little Alex Casey had sent mike home to finish with everything that wasn't yet done even though it was a little early to start child proofing everything but they wanted to get it out of the way now.

**March 24th 2007 7:40AM**

Mike walked into Casey room carrying the infant car set Casey was out of bed standing she had just finished feeding and burping him the nurse was helping Casey put on his little outfit it wasn't cold out so they had him a semi warm outfit then mike took him and put him the carrier and strapped him in Casey grabbed her bag they signed her and the baby out and headed home which Casey couldn't wait for she was hungry and still a little tired mike said that he'd watch over Alex while she slept a little longer he'd eaten already so he shouldn't be much trouble

Casey's apartment 3 days later

Casey and mike were more than exhausted but they were happy even though they weren't together and mike wasn't Alex biological father he was just the guy who signed his birth certificate giving him his last name and woke every other hour of the night with him and played with him if you didn't know them you would think they were the perfect family but a real since they are no matter what.

6,408 (words not including this)

……**TBC……  
**


End file.
